Scratch and Sniff Arc
The Scratch and Sniff Arc was included in Part I of the Jay Room. This arc focuses on the reveal of Notrodamas and his notorious act of "scratching and sniffing" his bunghole. __TOC__ Summary Versus Match: Itachi VS Minato The arc begins in an Itachi vs Minato matchup post, then Nortrodamas commented how Itachi would win the match against Minato claiming "Minato loves looking at his victims in the eyes." Finally, Jouten entered the post where his and Notrodamas battle would ensue. Ranmyaku Jouten VS Notrodamas The following quotes are 100% factual, detailing their battle: Jouten - "The fact of the matter is you can't read a chapter of Naruto with out being negatively biased about it. Itachi can't beat Minato. It's just that simple." Nortrodamas - "The Hell? Jouten, your fanboy is showing again. The Feats that Itachi can do and Minato's feats are not even close" Jouten - "My nigga said Starjun vs Ace and wanna talk like he knows what he's talking about. Lmfaoooooo" Nortrodamas - "Itachi does not bullshit around, he goes for the eyes as soon as possible. Jouten are you catch up with Toriko? No, your not. so you don;t know Starjun's feats" Jouten - " My nigga said Itachi don't play around. Yet it took him how many chapters to beat that fodder ass nigga Kabuto. Go rage in LOL. I know enough to know you gave a toriko character a easy ass win" Nortrodamas - "Jouten take a seat and read Toriko before talking shit" Jouten - "I'm talking shit to you not about Toriko." Nortrodamas - "Jouten get on skype. Nah, I don't like fanboys on my dick" Jouten - "I'm at this place called work. You got one? Hold my dick." Nortrodamas - "Jouten, A strap on does not count as a dick" Jouten - "Na but I'll deny the fact you have a good channel. What up though? And snifing your ass makes you a dirty nigga." Nortrodamas - " Ya'll have that #Alabastathrist for my ass" Jouten - "So can we drop this or do you want to insert 50 cents to continue?" Nortrodamas - "I still didn't see you bring the facts for Minato" Jouten - "Oh this nigga wanna continue!?" Nortrodamas - "bring the facts and I'll stfu. simple, right?" Jouten - "This nigga is trying mad hard though." Nortrodamas - " I see tons of side stepping but no hard facts" Jouten - "What do we have to prove to you about Japanese fictional characters? I have no fucks to give. I just needed another body bag in my collection." Nortrodamas - "Well Jouten, you look like your out of fucks, so I'll be nice and stop commenting on this post and act normal again on the others." Jouten - "I never had fucks to give and what we just saw was you being normal." The battle concluded, revealing how Nostrodamas takes versus matches very seriously. After The Battle Velez created the famous Notrodamus meme, "Scatch and Sniff", which the arc was named after, just in case "Nortodumbass" continued to misbehave.